jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Affirmation
Grammar cleanup bot Hey, PapiDmmi! I was just wondering if you could give me a copy of the list of fixes you give for your grammar cleanup on AWB? I would like to convert this to a pywikibot user fix so I can run it more regularly. Thanks! Also, unrelated, but I'm a fan of your changes to the R&C wiki so far. Though I think there's still a lot to be done, they were badly needed, and you've definitely set that wiki in the right direction. When I have more free time, along with the other guys here, I intend to help in any way I can.-- 15:49, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :All I use is the regular expression typo fixer with Wikipedia’s typo list. 21:41, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Ideas I like your ideas page. We should implement the first one to the fullest extent. ;) 04:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I’m still working on it. 04:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Warning My talk page, my rules. Thus you are breaking rules. I dislike unnecessary text styling and markup, not that it even needs an explanation. Also edit warring is against the rules. Kind regards, 22:50, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :I’m editing my own posts and not breaking any rules. Why are you reverting my changes, then? This is ridiculous. :Just because it’s your talk page doesn’t mean that you can decide what people write on it. 22:56, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :: First of all you are breaking rules by edit warring. Secondly, I can decide what goes on my talk page and what doesn't (aside from changing what other people said, which I'm not). Anyway, you are free to re-add the imgur posts if you want, those I don't mind. Like I said above, what I do mind is unnecessary text styling and markup, and I'm not going to go in and pick out which things I mind and which I don't. Not my job. 23:04, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Is changing the colour of text against the rules? 23:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I really feel like you need to re-read his post. The rules of his talk page are decided by him, he's decided that he doesn't want text styling on his talk page, and you edit warred with him over it. ::::Is it our fault for not documenting proper rules on talk pages? Probably. We didn't anticipate something like this when wiki discussion pages aren't used much here. But, in all honesty, there are more important things on wikis to be concerned with than the color of your text on a message.-- 23:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::If there are so many more important things about which to be concerned, why undo my revisions? I simply changed the colour of some text to red. I have no idea what’s so bad about that. 23:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Because it looks like shit, that’s why. Blocked you for a day for five hours so you can calm down. 23:12, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I thought that editing others’ talk page posts were against the rules. 23:36, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I misread the diff and thought you removed the message and were accusing me of vandalism, but I reverted my edit. Kind regards, 23:42, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Look, you guys need to knock it off. None of this is worth blocking each other on completely different wikis (which isn't something you're normally allowed to do, by the way) or disrupting the wiki to make your point. All it does is incite edit wars which aren't fun and don't get anything done. As far as I'm concerned, though it is an unwritten rule, you're allowed to edit and remove the contents of your own talk page as you see fit, as long as you don't try and write something that someone didn't say.-- 23:49, September 29, 2016 (UTC) : Actually, requiring a cool off period is worth blocking somebody. And I didn't block him on this wiki for something he did on his. I couldn't care less. I blocked him because he's an unnecessary distraction and it'll be up within the night's end. He on the other hand is either bored and dumb or really immature, either way I don't really care and he's best ignored. 23:51, September 29, 2016 (UTC)